milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Perchance to Sleepwalk
Perchance to Sleepwalk is the 27th episode in the first season of Milo Murphy's Law. It aired on September 26, 2017. Episode Synopsis Milo sleepwalks in the woods. Plot Milo, Zack and Melissa head to the woods for a camping trip while Zack's parents relax in a nearby spa. Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish are taunted by Mr. Block about their supposed excuse to get off of pistachio duty. He tells them to save pistachio plants from a group of red beak crows. They duo feel that if they succeed, the pistachions would come back so they decide to have a ditch day. They eventually encounter the crows and attempt to lead them to the pistachio plants. Back at the camp sight the trio gets ready for bed and Milo starts to sleepwalk and his friends go after him. Dakota and Cavendish lead the crows to the pistachio plants, but they are full from the four limburger sandwiches Vinnie used to lure them with, so they destroyed the plants themselves. Back with our trio, Zack and Melissa chase Milo until he is blocked by a tree. Brick and Savannah see Vinnie and Balthazar destroying pistachio seedlings and report them to Mr. Block, who sends them to clean outhousesin the renaissance. However, he has Brick and Savannah take their old job, much to their frustration. Brick then kicks a rock and hits a bear which chases them. Melissa and Zack return with Milo to the campsite and they collapse from exhaustion. Milo wakes up thinking they stopped him from sleep walking from the site, only for Melissa to hit him with his backpack. Transcript Songs *Chop Away at my Heart *Just Messing Around *I'm Taking a Stroll Gallery Notes International Airings *October 11, 2017 (Disney XD Spain) *November 16, 2017 (Disney XD Latin America) *November 17, 2017 (Disney XD Italy) Trivia *The episode took place after "Missing Milo", when Dakota and Cavendish reminded their failure to make thier boss believe that they succeed saving the world from the Pistachions' domination. **After their attempt to destroy the pistachio trees, Mr. Block decided to assign them to the even-worse mission, "Cleaning outhouses at the Renaissance", and move their pistachio duty to Brick and Savannah. *The myth that you should never wake a sleep-walker stems from the fact that some people are frightened and react violently in the first few seconds after being wakened, still others are grouchy for several minutes, even a half hour. The truth is far more people are injured or die while sleep walking than are from waking a sleep walker. *It is revealed that Melissa sleeps with hair curlers. *Part of Cavendish and Dakota's ditch day was at Lard World. (Cavendish puked after riding Greased Thunder.) Allusions * The episode title is a reference to the 1991 novel Perchance to Dream. * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adventure_Time Adventure Time] - Zack sleeping in a sleeping bag with only his face exposed is similar to how Finn the Human sleeps. *'Medusa'- When Melissa crashed trough a bush and her head was covered with snakes, she resembled Medusa. *'[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Birds_(film) ''The Birds]' - When Cavendish said "This reminds me of that old horror movie", he was referencing ''the Birds which was an old horror movie from 1963. *[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coraline_(film) Coraline] - Melissa using the flashlight to annoy the eagle is similar to the scene were Coraline uses her flashlight to annoy the bat-dogs. Errors TBA Characters *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Balthazar Cavendish *Vinnie Dakota *Brick *Savannah *Mr. Block *Marcus Underwood (does not Speak) *Eileen Underwood *Diogee Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:P Category:2017